A special winding
by Desotel
Summary: An unwind spends his final moments with an unusual friend.


THIRTY YEARS AFTER THE QUADRILOGY OF THE UNWIND SERIES

I was wearing a white robe. It was a nice day today. I remember when my Mum took me to the park to have a picnic a year ago. Now that memory is burned. Like all the other memories I had of her. I will never forgive her. I hate my Mum for the terrible thing she did to me.I am now at a harvest camp with other Unwinds. Some are happy, some are depressed, and others… I can't describe it even if I could. I am sitting on a brown bench. I look at my watch: 2:15 P.M.

Sigh.

I have about forty five minutes before I'm… I'm… _come on say it… you must. I can't though- SAY IT! _"I'm being Unwound'. I violently shove my face into my hands. I can't cry, I already emptied the bowl last night. I haven't spoken to a single soul. I keep myself in my dark thoughts of what's coming next. I'm completely helpless and most of all _terrified._

The Unwinding process takes about three and a half hours at the most. I remember a few days ago I was walking, I heard a scream. It's a scream I'll never forget. There was sobbing after the scream. It was a young boy like scream. The surgeons gave him the wrong pain killing medicine. So the boy felt the worst pain of his entire life while being Unwound. I feel sympathy more than that towards the boy. There was nothing I could do.

I tried to escape but that was a complete udder failure. I was instantaneously caught while climbing on the wall. A security guard shot and I felt a jab in my shoulders I realized that it wasn't a normal bullet it was tranquill bullets. They don't kill, or cause pain, just numbness and make you completely motionless. I woke up about thirteen hours later. I regret that, thirteen precious hours of my life wasted over a stupid act. I can feel tears finally coming down my cheeks. Is it the pain? Stress? No, life sick. I'm scared 'to death' about the fact that I'm being Unwound. I feel a poke on my shoulder, it was a surgeon. _No not yet, I'M NOT READY TO DIE. _ Then I realize, you don't die, you stop living. I wonder what's worse.

"Steven, right?"

I nod.

"Great we have ten minutes, we finished early and you're next, would you like ice cream? It'll be your last". _Do I want ice cream? It just sounds so good right now. _I politely in return, "yes sir". The surgeon smiles. The last thing you want to do is make your final enemy. "Come on lad". The surgeon put his arm around my back shoulder and guides me.

I'm eating chocolate ice cream with rainbow sprinkles. I feel so sad. The surgeon is in front of me, he has a kind smile. "Hey kid". I look at him and see his green eyes. "I know you're scared. Everyone is. I honestly hope that someone will step up and burn the bill of life". Wait… what? I respond, "why are you working here if you hate it so much?"

The surgeon put down his smile and thought. I was a runaway Unwind. At sixteen my Dad signed the Unwind order. I found out and swept away later that night. It was the worst two years of my life, also it's the best it shows me hope this all could end''. I didn't know how to respond, I was surgeon looks at his watch. "sigh, time to go kid, I'm truly sorry". He playfully nudged my elbow on the table and smiled. He got up, walked over to me and helped me up. I can feel my legs shaking. I bet he can feel it too. I don't know how but I bet he could. In less than six minutes I was naked strapped on to an operating table. It is required by law to keep the Unwind fully conscience so they can know what's happening to them. That in my opinion is a curse. I feel a sharp pain in left side of the neck in seconds everything is numb. At least it's the right medicine… I hope, thinking of the other poor Unwind. I don't want this. I don't, I can't struggle I'm now motionless. All hope lost. Here I go.

The surgeon who got me ice cream walked towards me. He bends down toward and whispers in my ear, "remember who you are, even if you can't, then try". The wisest words I've heard in my life. "I have requested to be your only sergeon, I've realized with only one it's easier on the patient". He didn't use the word Unwind. He really does care. "Thank you I managed". I know there is no way out of this, I try and be brave, "Hey". The surgeon looks at me, "yes?" I respond, "possible if you can go slow, by some time?"

He nods. I smile. "Here we go he says". I feel a strong uncomfort in my chest. "Want me to label what I take out?"

"No sir". I feel a rough sensation in my gut, of course there isn't any blood because it's replaced with a special fluid known as synthetic oxygen fluid replacement. I don't feel so good. I try not to look, the sight of blood usually knocks me out like the time in fourth grade a girl accidentally cut her leg I went to see what happened but then I stuttered at the sight and fell. It's a miracle that I'm still awake, or is it a curse? "One hour and fifteen minutes". Two hours and forty five minutes left.

My chest is done, he moves towards my abdomen, another uncomfort cut.

My abdomen area is done. "At this point I'm supposed to start taking off your arms and legs, want me to do your head first instead?" I nod. "Alright then". The surgeon moves behind my head, my scalp is opened. There's a poke that felt funny. "Remember yourself I'll make it quick".

"Wait". It hurts to speak. "What's your name?" There was a short pause, names are powerful. The surgeon answered, "Conner". Before my memory goes, I whisper, "I forgive you mum". I can feel the surgeon smile full of proudness for me. "Sigh, Frontal lobe".

I miss something but… can't remember what or whom.

Please...

"Occipital lobe"

stop...

Everything went dark no more light.

"Temporal lobe"

I remember when I passed my first math test, Mum hugged me. I remember I am Steven.

"I'm sorry, Hippocampus".

…

"Parietal lobe".

….

I hear soft crying it's not me.

…...Ste…

Everything went black…


End file.
